Under the Mistletoe
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Just a little ONESHOT to celebrate the holidays.


Bubbles P.O.V.

"That does it for afternoon announcements, at this time everyone is dismissed. Happy Holidays!" The chipper voice chirped.

The high school was in an uproar as the students ran towards the exit, eager to leave.

"Bubbles!" I heard Princess call.

I turned around and faced the brunette, who was smiling way too brightly.

"Hey girl! I missed you at lunch today!" She exclaimed, still wearing that huge grin.

I raised an eye brow at her. Since when did we eat lunch together? And since when did she say hey to me?

"Yeah, well I was making up a quiz..." I trailed off.

Princess nodded, "Right, right. Okay, I just wanted to make sure you got this."

She handed me a Christmas card that turned out to be a party invitation.

My eyes widened, "You're inviting _me_?"

She dropped the friendly act and rolled her eyes, "You and I both know if you show up, so will the whole school."

I frowned in confusion and opened my mouth to ask what she was talking about, but she held a finger up to silence me.

"Will you just go... please?" She added reluctantly.

I hesitantly nodded and she smiled before prancing away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How come I didn't get invited?" Buttercup shouted once I told her about the party.

I shrugged, "You always get really drunk at parties and end up breaking stuff."

She glared at me, "That was one time!"

I gave her a look before saying, "You can be plus one. Now hurry up and get ready, we've got to be there in an hour."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Two _hours later Buttercup, Blossom and I arrived at Princess' mansion. We stepped out of Blossom's pink bug in our semi formal dresses and entered th mansion. Buttercup's jaw dropped as she saw the refreshments table.

"If you'll excuse me." She said in a high pitched voice.

Me and Blossom exchanged a look before splitting up to meet with our own group of friends.

"Hey, Bubs!" Robin called, motioning for me to come over.

I did and she gave me a once over.

"Damn, someone's feeling sexy." She giggled.

I blushed and scowled at her, but her attention was back on Mitch, her boyfriend. Once they started making out, I slipped away.

"Boomer!" I waved, happily and he embraced me in a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Bubbles, aren't you looking good tonight." He leered and I gasped.

"You've been drinking." I accused disapprovingly.

He laughed loudly, "The more I drink, the prettier you look."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and narrowed my eyes dangerously at him.

"You watch your mouth-!" He cut me off.

"Hey, I heard Princess has some open rooms upstairs if you wanna give me an early Christmas present." He said loudly.

I gaped at him and he just grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed and started draging me upstairs.

"Let me go!" I snarled at him and he pretended not to here me.

I panicked and started jerking away from him, but his grip didn't waver. I suddenly found my arm free and a fuming Butch in between us.

"Keep your hands off her. You're being a dick." Butch growled.

Boomer chuckled, "Stop being a cock block, man. Bubbles _wanted _to go with me. Didn't you babe?"

I glared at him, and rubbed my sore arm, "Don't talk to me you freaking jerk!"

He sneered at me, "Fine be a tight ass. You're replaceable, bitch."

He snapped his fingers twice and Princess was holding his arm and rubbing her boobs on him.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste and started to walk away.

"Bubbles wait!" Butch called after me and I froze.

"What is it?" I asked and he gave me an apologetic smirk.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be... well, frankly, he can be kind of an ass." He said.

I giggled, "That's for sure."

"Ooooh! Look who's under the Mistletoe!" Blossom sang, taking a sip from her champagne.

Butch and I looked above us and I blushed.

"How predictable." Butch chuckled.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone at the party started cheering and I felt my face turn red.

"Let's not disappoint them." Butch said and leaned forward.

I gulped before leaning forward as well.

Our lips met in a chaste little peck at first, but then both of our eyes widened as we felt a little electric zap hit us. He wrapped an arm around my waist and crushed me against him as our lips collided again.

"Wooo! You go Butch!" Brick boomed, but we ignored him.

As the kiss continued and got more and more heated, I couldn't help but smile. Perhaps I would end up in one of those open rooms tonight after all.


End file.
